Nuevamente volver a pelear
by SNKClaymore
Summary: Trata de series mezcladas, Claymore y Saint Seiya
1. Prologo

_**Prologo.**_

Los caballeros dorados fueron revividos gracias a la diosa Athena, ahora ellos solo protegen las 12 casas.

Un día como cualquiera se encontraban protegiendo sus casas todos sintieron algo raro que provenía del pueblo que estaba cerca, se escuchaban gritos, llantos de niños, decidieron no ir a ver.

Sentían eso por un largo año y no hacían nada, pero antes del anochecer dejaban de escucharse los gritos y llantos de las personas, ellos pensaban que en esos lugares había unos tipos de protectores o caballeros.

Ellos hablaban con el patriarca para que puedan investigar o saber algo de su nuevo "aliado" o "enemigo".

Mientras en otras partes del mundo había unas guerreras que se les hacían llamar Claymore todos en cada pueblo les tenia temor y las hacían llamar "Brujas de ojos plateados" ellas eran los que mataban a los monstruos que habían en los pueblos, aquellos monstruos se les hacían llamar Yomas, ellas no tenían miedo de pelear contra esas bestias, algunas amaban matarlos, otras en el fondo tenían miedo de que los Yomas las mataran, pero era su trabajo.


	2. Conociéndonos

_**Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos.**_

Una tarde en el santuario, los caballeros dorados salían de una reunión con el patriarca, algunos pensaban que volverían a escuchar gritos y llantos de personas como siempre pasaban en esas horas de la tarde. Todos se dirigían a sus templos a descansar un poco, otros a entrenar y después descansar.

**EN LA CASA DE ARIES.**

Mu cree que vuelvan a escucharse cosas raras –Dice Kiki-

Espero que no –Dice Mu, pensando que no pase nada-

Pasaron unas horas, se volvió a escuchar lo mismo, parecía que a los caballeros dorados les estaba aburriendo eso.

**EN EL PUEBLO.**

Unos tipos de monstruos, median 2 metros, se estaban comiendo a las personas, otros tomaban la forma de una persona. Una joven de cabello rubio, buen cuerpo, parece entrenar todos los días, tenía un rostro angelical, parecía tener un traje muy llamativo, tenía partes parecida a las armaduras de los caballeros y consigo llevaba una espada.

….Una Claymore…-Dice uno de los Yomas-

La Claymore lo escucho con mucha facilidad aun que estuvieran a una distancia muy lejana.

Se que me tienen miedo, bueno no sentirán nada –Dice la Claymore con la confianza de que matara a los Yomas con un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

Ella empezó a caminar en dirección a los Yomas, sin que se diera cuenta ella uso su "minima velocidad", les corto la cabeza sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

¿Quién eres? –Pregunta uno de los Yomas-

Yo soy… la número uno en la organización, soy Teresa –le corta la cabeza al Yoma que le preguntaba-

Ella siguió con su trabajo, matando a los Yomas, mato a los que tenían apariencia a de humanos, acabo con todos los Yomas, cuando termino vio el pueblo, parecía un pueblo fantasma. Ahora solo viven pocas personas en aquel pueblo, ella se retiro tranquilamente.

**EN EL SANTUARIO.**

Camus y Milo se encontraban sentados en los escalones que dirigen a la casa de acuario.

De nuevo dejaron de gritar –Lo dice en tono serio-

Si, creo que deberíamos empezar a ver que esta pasando en ese pueblo –Mira a Camus-

Si… pero tendremos que hablar esto con los demás y con el patriarca –Dice Camus-

Ellos se quedaron pensativos por ese momento, hasta que Milo estaba por retirarse.

Bueno hablemos de esto mañana, creo que mejor me voy –dice Milo-

Esta bien, adiós Milo –mira a Milo-

Paso el día siguiente, Camus y Milo hablaron con el patriarca para que les permita ir al pueblo, e igual les pidieron que si podían llevar a sus compañeros, el patriarca acepto eso. El caballero de acuario y Escorpio fueron a buscar a sus compañeros y en el camino les explicaron todo.

**EN EL PUEBLO.**

Los 12 caballeros dorados llegaron al pueblo.

Bueno cada uno va a ver que esta pasando, cada uno en diferentes direcciones –ordeno Camus-

Todos se separaron y revisaron por todo el pueblo.

¿Qué habrá pasado, porque hay tanta sangre? –Dice Saga viendo las paredes de las casas-

¿Encontraste algo Saga? –Dice Afrodita-

Solo esto… -señala las paredes-

Que horrible –dice Afrodita-

**EN OTRA PARTE DEL PUEBLO.**

Creo que esto esta muy mal todo lo que esta pasando –Le decía Camus a su compañero Shura-

Al parecer tendremos que empezar a vigilar más seguido por acá –Decía el español-

**EN LAS AFUERAS DEL PUEBLO.**

La Claymore que había matado a los Yomas en el día anterior volvió al pueblo, los que tenían el poder en la organización les dieron una misión de que cuidara el pueblo hasta que matara a los Yomas que merodeaban por esas partes.

Espero que no haya nada nuevo ahora –Mira el pueblo desde lo lejos-

Ella cada ves se acercaba mas al pueblo, se dio cuenta de la presencia de los caballeros, ella no entendía quienes eran, nunca los había visto en el pueblo, los ignoro y siguió su camino. Antes de entrar a las primeras casas sintió como alguien la tomaba de la capa, se dio vuelta y al mirar era una niña.

Pero que… -Dice la Claymore mirando a la niña sin entender-

Algunos de los caballeros la miraban, a la Claymore no le incomodaba que la miraran mucho ya que en otros pueblos la miran mal, porque solo es una mezcla de humano con Yoma, todos la maldicen, hablan mal de ellas.

Al notar que la niña no soltaba de su capa, la Claymore le dio una patada que en la cual la niña sale casi volando, cayo bruscamente al suelo, todos los caballeros la quedaron mirando sorprendidos por tal acción. La niña se levanto rápidamente y volvió a acercarse a la Claymore.

No te me acerques más o te golpeare de verdad –Decía la Claymore-

La niña no le hace caso y se acerco de todos modos a la Claymore, ella alejo más a esa niña con un golpe.

Creo que deberías dejar que se te acerque –Dice Milo mirando a la Claymore de pie a cabeza-

Y tu quien eres para andarme dando ordenes, no eres mi jefe –Dice la Claymore con frialdad-

El caballero de Escorpio se queda callado por lo que le dijo la Claymore.

Ja, te callaron –Dice DeathMask-

Los caballeros no sabían si quedarse o irse de vuelta al santuario. Nuevamente en la entrada al pueblo se acerca una Claymore pero parecía tener el rostro desfigurado, tenia el cuerpo parecido al de un Yoma, su voz no parecía el de una mujer, parecía ser como el de un monstruo, la Claymore que llego mucho antes al pueblo se pone en posición de ataque, al estar por apunto de sacar su espada, la otra se acelero y se puso detrás de la Claymore.

Jm…-Antes de que la otra la atacara ella lo esquiva con suma facilidad y agilidad, saca su espada y sin que nadie se diera cuenta aparece tras la Claymore que llego hace poco, pone su espada cerca del cuello.

Eh eh… perdóname nunca quise atacarte, ten piedad por favor –Le suplica la Claymore que esta por ser cortada-

Muy tarde –Le corta rápidamente la cabeza-

Algunos de los caballeros la miran y otros ayudan a la niña que fue golpeada por la Claymore.

¿Quién eres? –Dice Aioria-

Yo soy Teresa, pero todas me llaman Teresa De La Sonrisa Pálida –Dice la Claymore-

¿Por qué De la Sonrisa Pálida? –Pregunta Aioros-

No lo entenderán –Dice Teresa-

Oh y por cierto niña ten –Le tira un conejo muerto y le dice- para tu cena –se aleja de todos-

Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos igual –Dice Camus-

Todos asientan y se van del pueblo, la niña se refugia en una de las casas, hace su cena cuando termina ella duerme, sin que se de cuenta Teresa la mira parece cuidarla.


	3. Sorpresa Inesperada

_**Capitulo 2: Sorpresa Inesperada**_

**EN EL SANTUARIO.**

Comenzaba a salir el sol, todos despertaban, algunos durmieron poco y se quedaron durmiendo un rato más.

**EN LA CASA DE ACUARIO.**

Camus despertaba, pensaba ir al pueblo nuevamente para ver como estaba la situación con esa mujer que había llegado inesperadamente a aquel pueblo, y saber el porque esta en el pueblo, además le llamo mucho la atención por los poderes que tenia ella y su velocidad sobre pasaba a la velocidad que tenia el mismo.

Bueno hoy es otro día –Se decía así mismo-

**EN EL PUEBLO.**

En una de las casas en donde se refugiaba la niña, la Claymore seguía viéndola no durmió nada, se acerco a ella.

Oye ¿tienes hambre? –Le dice Teresa-

La niña no contesta.

Al parecer me estoy empezando a cansar de decirte "oye", aun que sea me podrías decir tu nombre –Dice Teresa-

La niña no se atreve a hablarle por miedo.

Te llamare Clare –Le dice con amabilidad-

La niña hace gestos como intentando de decir que ese es su nombre, pero al parecer Teresa le entiende y solo sonríe. La Claymore mas fuerte que las demás decide cuidar a Clare hasta que no hayan mas Yomas por esas partes, así se la lleva a otro pueblo y que se hagan cargo de ella.

**CERCA DEL PUEBLO.**

Camus camina hacia el pueblo algo pensativo, pensaba en que decirle a la mujer y cuales eran sus intenciones, miraba por todas partes buscando a la mujer.

Teresa sale de la casa en que se refugiaba Clare, se acerco al caballero, ya estando ya muy cerca de el le habla.

¿Qué haces acá? –Dice Teresa-

Te buscaba –Dice fríamente Camus-

¿Para que? –Teresa mira a Camus-

¿Cuáles son tus intenciones en este pueblo? –Dice Camus-

Yo solo sigo órdenes –Dice Teresa-

**EN EL SANTUARIO.**

Todos se encontraban reunidos con el patriarca.

¿Y Camus? –Dice el patriarca, esperando respuesta de algunos de los caballeros-

Yo creo… -Dice Shaka-

¿Crees que? –Dice el patriarca-

Que esta en el pueblo –Dice Shaka-

**EN EL PUEBLO.**

¿De quien? –Dice Camus-

No tengo que decirlo –Dice Teresa alejándose de el caballero-

Camus se queda pensando por lo que le dijo la mujer, prefiere no tener problemas con ella.

Creo que mejor te vas ¿no? –Dice Teresa-

Si… -Dice Camus-

**EN EL SANTUARIO.**

Bueno alguien tiene que ir y buscarlo –Dice el patriarca-

Yo iré –Dice Milo-

Milo sale del lugar en que se encontraban reunidos, fue lo mas rápido que podía al pueblo, quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Cuando ya estaba por entrar al pueblo, ve a Teresa con Clare, parecía que ellas estaban muy relajadas.

Otro mas… que piensan hacer por estas partes –Piensa Teresa-

¡Camus! –Grita Milo-

¡¿Qué!? –Pregunta en el mismo tono que le "habla" Milo-

Idiotas hablen bien –Dice Teresa-

Milo se acerca a Camus y le dice…

Tenemos que irnos al santuario, el patriarca pidió que te buscara –Le dice en el oído-

Entonces, ¿porque no mando a otro caballero? –Dice Camus-

N-no lo se… creo que me mando a ti… porque yo te conozco mas –Le miente-

Aja si, entonces vamos –Dice Camus-

Los dos caballeros caminaron hasta la salida del pueblo, Camus detuvo su paso y se le ocurre algo.

Teresa que tal si vienes al santuario –Dice Camus-

¿Qué estas diciendo Camus? –Dice Milo algo sorprendido y enojado-

¿Por qué? –Dice Teresa-

Para que conozcas mejor, y cuando tengas problemas nos puedas encontrar fácilmente –Dice Camus-

Pero ustedes lleven a la niña, yo iré atrás de ustedes –Dice Teresa-

Camus asintió, tomo a la niña de la mano y se adelanta, Milo no estaba muy convencido de que ella fuera al santuario. Teresa caminaba detrás de ellos, miraba todo a su alrededor para recordar bien donde queda, ya casi llegando al santuario Teresa no tuvo ninguna impresión al ver las 12 casas.

¿Acá es? –Dice Teresa-

Si –Dice Camus-

Camus, Milo y Clare se adelantaron, Teresa aun seguía atrás, no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron al final, vio la puerta no quería que abrieran sabia que todos la verían mal, ella se escondió en el momento que abrieron las puertas, escondida veía como los demás caballeros saludaban a Clare amablemente.

E igual viene Tere… -Camus mira detrás de el y nota que ella no estaba-

¿Quién? –Pregunta el patriarca-

Esperen… un momento… -Camus va a la entrada del lugar y busca a Teresa-

¿Me buscas? –Teresa aparece tras de el, los demás caballeros la quedan mirando sorprendidos por su visita-

Si, y ella –Apunta a Teresa, Camus va a su puesto-

Teresa mira a los caballeros, camina hasta quedar en frente del patriarca y arrodillarse.

Bienvenida señorita… -Dice el patriarca-

Teresa –Responde Teresa-

¿Tú eres? –Dice el patriarca-

Soy una Claymore –Dice Teresa-

¿Claymore? –Se preguntan todos-

Humana mitad Yoma –Dice Teresa-

¿Qué es un Yoma? –Pregunta Saga-

Son unos monstruos que comen humanos, mi deber es matarlos –Dice Teresa con un tono de odio-

¿Y como es el trabajo que tienes? –Dice Shura-

No es como el de ustedes, a nosotras nos usan, según muchos soy la guerrera más fuerte de las Claymores –Dice Teresa-

No creo que seas tan fuerte –Dice DeathMask poniéndose cerca de ella, y poniéndose en posición de ataque-

Teresa se levanta, se da la vuelta quedando en frente al caballero de cáncer.

Pues demuestra que me puedes ganar –Dice Teresa-

DeathMask corre hacia ella, cierra su puño para darle un golpe en el rostro y que la haga volar, por estar a punto de golpearla en el rostro ella desaparece del lugar en que estaba y aparece detrás de el, los compañeros de Death le decían que ella estaba detrás de el, el se da vuelta pero Teresa le da una patada que lo hace volar y que se estrelle sobre una parte de las paredes.

¿Y ahora que dices soy fuerte o no? –Dice Teresa-

Ahora… si –Dice DeathMask-

¿Alguien más quiere pelear contra mí? –Dice Teresa mirando a cada uno de los caballeros-

No –Dicen todos los caballeros-

Buena forma de defenderte –Dice el patriarca-

Gracias –Dice Teresa-

No hay de que, ¿de donde aprendiste eso? –Dice el patriarca-

Lo aprendemos de cada pelea que tenemos, de hay aprendemos, a algunas les cuesta, pero yo, yo no tengo problemas –Dice Teresa-

¿Cómo es ese lugar de su trabajo? –Pregunta Afrodita-

Bueno, en realidad es como una organización, varias Claymores quieren matar a los que tienen el poder en la organización, pero otras desobedecen lo que les piden, a ellas se les hace llamar traidoras y son ejecutadas inmediatamente, y son reemplazadas. Los que tienen el poder en la organización les da un número a cada Claymore –Dice Teresa-

Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu número? –Pregunta Shaka-

Yo soy la número uno de la organización –Dice Teresa-

Entonces eso significa que eres mucho más fuerte que las demás –Dice Milo-

Así es –Dice Teresa-

Paso el día ellos se conocieron mas, Teresa volvió al pueblo junto con Clare, todos ellos pensaban entrenar con ella para poder ser igual de fuerte que ella.


	4. Traición, una dolorosa decisión

_**Capitulo 3: Traición, una dolorosa decisión **_

Transcurría el día normal, Teresa mataba a Yomas, cuando mataba al ultimo Yoma que se encontraba en esas partes se le vino a la mente que ahora tendría que irse del pueblo, tendría que separarse de sus ya "amigos" y tendría que llevar a Clare a otro pueblo a que se hagan cargo de ella. Teresa pensó en pasar ese último día con ellos y que Clare se divirtiera con ellos por última vez, se le venían varias cosas a su mente.

¿Ahora que hago? –Se preguntaba a ella misma mientras se apoyaba sobre un árbol, en realidad ella se sentía triste en el interior pero no tenia que mostrarlo en frente de todos, piensa que si la ven así ellos pensaran que es débil, paso un rato ella sentía unos leves dolores en la parte de su pecho en las heridas que le había hecho un Yoma hace mucho tiempo-

Teresa dejo de pensar en eso, decidió ir con Clare al santuario. Fue a buscar a Clare en una de las casas.

Teresa… -Dice Clare-

Al fin hablaste –Dice Teresa con una leve sonrisa-

Si… -Dice Clare-

Teresa y Clare salieron del pueblo, fueron directamente al santuario, Teresa al ver que ya estaban en frente de la casa de Aries, entra y nota que no hay nadie.

Creo que están con el patriarca, sujétate bien si Clare –Dice Teresa-

Clare se sujeta fuertemente de Teresa, ella utiliza su velocidad y llegan al lugar en donde se encontraban.

¿Teresa? –Pregunta Camus-

Si –Dice Teresa con una sonrisa-

Los caballeros la saludaron amablemente, Teresa no parecía estar tan animada. Camus se acerca a ella.

¿Pasa algo Teresa? –Pregunta Camus-

En realidad… Clare y yo nos tenemos que ir, termine mi misión y tengo que llevarla a un pueblo –Dice Teresa-

Camus sentía como si le quitaran parte de el, el sentía "amor" por Teresa, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, prefiere mantener eso en secreto.

Pero… ¿no puedes quedarte más tiempo acá? –Pregunta Aldebaran-

No, por eso vine con Clare, para despedirnos –Dice Teresa-

Teresa… -Dice Clare-

Las dos son buenas amigas, no es justo –Dice Shaka-

Clare no tiene familia, no hay nadie que la pueda cuidar –Dice Teresa-

No tiene… -Dice Afrodita-

Por eso la llevare a un pueblo y seguiré con mis misiones –Dice Teresa-

Entonces esto es todo –Dice DeathMask-

Tal vez nos encontremos –Dice Teresa-

Ojala que si –Dice Camus-

Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos –Dice Teresa viendo a los caballeros-

Los caballeros se despiden de Teresa y Clare, ellas dos salen del santuario y se adentran en el bosque, ya casi en centro del bosque aparecen unos hombres que tenían malas intenciones, ellos no decían nada pero las miraban de pie a cabeza, pero miraban mas a Clare, Teresa vigilaba de que ninguno le toque a Clare. Uno de los hombres pone su mano sobre el hombro de Clare, Teresa reacciono, saca rápidamente su espada y le corta el brazo. Los hombres se acercaban a Clare, Teresa no tuvo un poco de piedad y corta a cada uno de los hombres, no le importaban las circunstancias que tendría con la organización.

¿Estas bien Clare? –Dice Teresa-

Si –Dice Clare-

De repente aparece uno de los que tenían el poder en la organización.

¿Qué haces acá? –Pregunta Teresa-

Estuvimos vigilando tus movimientos Teresa, sabes que matar a una persona seria una traición a la organización, tienes que cuidar a la humanidad no acabarla –Dice el de la organización-

En verdad la humanidad no es tan buena que digamos –Dice Teresa-

Ven Teresa –Dice el-

Teresa prefiere hacerle caso en ves de tener mas problemas con el. Van en el lugar de ejecuciones, Teresa se coloca en el medio y la rodean cinco Claymores, preparan sus espadas para cortarle en cuello, el de la organización sostenía a Clare de los brazos para que no se acerque a Teresa.

¡TERESA! –Gritaba desesperada Clare-

Teresa solo sonrío, en el momento en que las Claymores la atacan, Teresa saca su espada cuando ya están muy cerca de ella y le corta partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que ellas cayeran en el suelo heridas.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? –Pregunta Teresa sin ningún rasguño-

El de la organización no sabia que decir, prefirió dejarla ir por ahora, pero a la otra no la dejara escapar.

Suéltala –Dice Teresa, el la suelta y Clare se acerca a Teresa-

Teresa sale del lugar junto con Clare, no podían ir al pueblo porque las demás Claymores le provocarían problemas, prefiere volver al santuario.

**EN EL SANTUARIO.**

¿Camus y que piensas hacer? –Pregunta Milo-

Nada –Decía en tono normal, pero en el fondo se sentía mal-

De repente se abre las puertas, todos miran, era Teresa y Clare.

¿Por qué están de nuevo acá? –Dice Camus, mientras Teresa cerraba rápidamente la puerta-

Algo… -Dice Teresa-

Teresa, ¿puedo decírselos? –Pregunta Clare-

Esta bien –Dice Teresa, vigilando la entrada-

Estamos acá de nuevo porque Teresa mato a unas personas, la están buscando por traición –Dice Clare-

Todos se sorprenden por lo que les dice Clare, pero sobre todo Camus.

¿Y porque tienes miedo Teresa? –Dice DeathMask-

Solo estoy vigilando y para prepararme, de seguro mandaran a las Claymores más fuertes –Dice Teresa-

Pero tu eres la mas fuerte, te podrás proteger yo lo se –Dice Milo-

Si, de mas que puedes –Dice Saga-

Teresa decidió seguir vigilando, hasta que llegaran las Claymores, en verdad quería conocer su fuerza y la forma que pelean ellas, y de la forma que pelean en equipo, Teresa se le ocurrió algo, pero prefiere mantener eso solo ella.


End file.
